


E le mutande?

by ClairePercy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, AU, Baker Street, Birthday, Comedy, Fluffy, M/M, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairePercy/pseuds/ClairePercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e John, mattino del 3 Giugno. Dato che non ci sono casi a tenerli impegnati i due si abbandonano alla passione.<br/>Ma Sherlock si è dimenticato di una cosa....<br/>Piccolo regalo per la mia carissima e meravigliosa Leuconoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	E le mutande?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leuconoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuconoe/gifts).



Dalla finestra spalancata del 221b di Baker Street entrava in piacevole venticello. La mattina era fresca, nonostante fossero in primavera inoltrata, e Sherlock sedeva alla scrivania, vestaglia e ciabatte addosso, leggendo qualcosa al computer. Non avevano avuto casi per molti giorni, e la noia stava diventando insopportabile.   
John apparve sulla porta, i passi assonnato, portando con sé due tazze di the fumante.   
"Grazie." fece Sherlock distratto.  
"Ancora niente?"  
"Nulla"   
John posò le tazze con l'aria pensosa. Si avvicinò a Sherlock, ponendosi alle sue spalle. Si abbassò all'altezza del suo orecchio, i capelli che gli solleticavano il naso, e sussurrò.  
"Che ne dici del caso: Pare che John Watson Non Porti le Mutande in Questo Momento? Non ti sembra ci sia bisogno di qualche prova empirica a riguardo?"  
Le spalle di Sherlock si irrigidirono e John poté immaginare le sue guance che prendevano una sfumatura color ciliegia. Dal loro primo bacio Sherlock era diventato molto più disinvolto, ma non era ancora abituato a questi giochetti. Si voltò verso John, la bocca socchiusa.  
"John, non ti ho insegnato niente? È maleducazione buttarsi subito sulla scena del crimine senza prima un po' di convenevoli con i familiari..."  
Gli stava fissando le labbra.  
"Senti chi parla di maleducazione," rispose John prima di avventarsi su Sherlock.  
  
John sapeva di the, Sherlock di dentifricio, e le loro lingue sembravano voler assaporare il più possibile il gusto dell'altra.  
Sherlock si alzò, permettendo a John si posare le mani sul suo petto e farle poi scivolare sotto la vestaglia.   
Accarezzò la schiena di John per tutta la sua lunghezza, sopra la maglietta, per arrivare a stringere il suo sedere fra le mani. Il tessuto della tuta era leggero e non c'era traccia di mutande lì sotto. John non scherzava.   
John aveva iniziato a baciargli il petto, scendendo sempre verso la sua pancia e aprendogli man mano la vestaglia.   
"Vediamo se anche il signor Sherlock Holmes odia la biancheria intima".  
Sherlock rabbrividì e infilò una mano sotto i pantaloni di John. Ormai i convenevoli erano finiti, servivano davvero quelle prove empiriche.  
  
Il suo telefono squillò. Era la suoneria del calendario. Possibile che avesse messo in agenda una consulenza per poi dimenticarsene?   
Con la mano libera prese il telefono e aggrottò. Dopodiché sorrise.  
John stava per slacciargli la vestaglia, vicinissimo all'erezione del suo compagno che no, non portava le mutande.   
Sherlock lo fermò mettendo una mano sulla sua.  
"Dopo, John. Abbiamo affari più importanti ora. Il cellulare mi ha appena ricordato che oggi è il compleanno di Giulia. Dobbiamo uscire. Regalo."  
John era esterrefatto.  
"Ora?"  
"Ora. Andra bene come sei vestito" rispose Sherlock. Si chiuse la vestaglia e prese la porta.   
"Le mutande, Sherlock!" Provò ad urlare John, ma ormai non poteva più essere udito, Sherlock era già in strada.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Yooooou, aspettati John e Sherlock seminudi e senza biancheria intima sotto casa tua stasera, darling [Leuconoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuconoe)


End file.
